Broken and Burning Love
by Cinder-Mouse
Summary: Valeria, an earth cat, and Kaito, a fire cat, were in love. But after they meet again after a few months and Kaito confesses to some things, will their love be the same? ONESHOT!


**A/N: A rather long oneshot about a plot I did on the website Mweor. There are different types of cats, fire cats, earth cats, and sky cats. So yeah. Enjoy!! Review please also!**

The setting sun streaked across the horizon, causing the sky to turn a dark, almost scarlet color. Most cats around were just going to sleep, and some were just roaming around the land with no purpose at all. Not her. She had a purpose. The white earth cat treaded through the area. Her pure white paws heavy with tiredness. She was tired, but she wanted to see him. She had to see him, and tell him the good news.

Her name was Valeria, and she was no normal earth cat. First of all, she had purple bat wings. She knew she should be flying now, but she didn't like flying at night. Valeria was part of a clan called DarkClan, led by the regular cat Claw. Her father, Spock was part of the clan and Spock and his friends, Kalona and Neferet, and his mate Jezebel and their followers would soon take over DarkClan, killing Claw and his followers, and leaving any survivors to be under their rule, or face death.

In a way, Valeria didn't understand why Spock and Kalona wanted to, or had to do this. They could just make their own clan, so why destroy Claw's clan? Well, maybe it was because they were too evil for anyone except them and their mates to comprehend. At least Jezebel could comprehend it, Neferet would probably be too busy. Valeria had always noticed how smart Jezebel was for being so quiet. She knew Neferet was probably smart too, but probably not as smart as her younger sister.

Valeria's mother hadn't been an earth mweor, she had been a regular cat named Zabrina. Zabrina was beautiful and had been Spock's second love after the incident with his one true love dying at the caves where the earth cats used to live. Spock's first love after his true love's death had been another regular cat named Gia. Gia was pretty, but probably prettier than Zabrina. Zabrina was heavily mutated and was pretty, but although Gia was brown with only clouded leopard and pretty amber eyes, she was charismatic and soft spoken, which made her more beautiful than what you could ever imagine. Gia was Valeria's half brother Joey's mother and recently, Gia had joined DarkClan. Valeria hadn't socialized with Gia was much, quite feeling jealous that Joey had his mother in the clan too. Valeria secretly sometimes wondered if Zabrina was doing okay, but she knew it wasn't anything to worry about anymore. Zabrina was probably just fine. She hoped.....

Soon, Valeria found herself at the spot she would meet him at. He was Kaito. A fire cat about her age. Kaito was strong, handsome, and loyal. He was brown with black panda and orange clouded leopard and of course, fierce blue eyes. Valeria loved him and knew he loved her too. Valeria had had six kittens with him so far, two being fires. The first one they had had been an earth cat named Panda. Panda soon ventured away from her home in DarkClan, going who knows where. Their second mwit had been another earth, a daughter, named Meiko. Meiko was beautiful and resembled Kaito in every way possible. Meiko also left DarkClan, but soon came back, which pleased Valeria. Their third mwit had been a son, a fire cat that looked like Kaito. His name had been Xzyrio, and he had soon left DarkClan next. By the time Valeria had become pregnant again, she was doubting if being Kaito's little playtoy was worth anything, but she had remembered when Kaito said he loved her, which made her happy as ever. Then she had Akita, an earth cat that looked like her older sister Meiko. Recently, Valeria had had two more kittens, Mandy and Cascada. Mandy was a fire cat with panda only and Cascada was an earth cat that looked alot like Valeria's first daughter Panda.

Now, she'd sit here waiting, to tell Kaito she was pregnant again, and ask if he could somehow be her mate, and join DarkClan. Valeria knew Spock would like Kaito, because Kaito would be perfect to help Spock and Kalona take over DarkClan and kill Claw! Plus, when Joey would hear, he'd be embarassed of his stupid little mate Lily. Valeria snickered lightly. Who said she had to be sweet? Letting out a soft purr, Valeria turned foward, her green eyes gazing into the distance.

From afar, Kaito was running. Very fast, so fast the sparks of his mane were flying off. Kaito could scent Valeria in the distance and see her beautiful green eyes gazing out, waiting for him. In a way, Kaito didn't want to go see her. Because he knew she was probably pregnant again and by this time, Kaito could only guess that she wanted a commiment. He shivered at the thought. He couldn't be with Valeria, it was wrong. The thoughts of Tiny filled his mind and his heart awkwardly became warm.

You see, Kaito hadn't visited Valeria for awhile and during that time, Kaito had met a regular cat named Tiny. They had became close friends, after being completly rude to each other. Tiny had a daughter Alisu, who Kaito also became friends with. And Kaito's ferret Pochi, was now was sitting on Kaito's back, gripping on with all his might, even fit in with Tiny, since she had a chick named Huevo. Tiny, Kaito, and Alisu all knew Pochi and Huevo were capable of murder, it was just obvious. Huevo's innocent lookingness, and Pochi's evil looking little eyes. Those things made it quite obvious.

Kaito and Tiny were growing close, and even closer now that Alisu had left for her own life like many of Tiny's mwits had in the past. And meeting with Valeria night almost made Kaito nervous, but he knew what he had to do. He was approaching closer, and Valeria's eyes looked even clearer now and they seemed filled with happiness. Darn it. This would be hearder for Kaito to break this to her with her happy. Sighing, Kaito went foward to hear a purring Valeria. He beant foward and licked her head.

"Kaito!" she purred. "It's about time you are here! I've missed you!"

Swallowing, Kaito meowed, "I've missed you too Valeria."

"I have great news!" Valeria continued. "I'm pregnant again and I wanted to know that maybe, since we are so close and I'm having all of strong mwits, that maybe.....we can be mates? Kaito, you said you loved me before and I love you too, don't you think maybe, just maybe, we could work out? And you could join DarkClan and help my father with..."

Kaito cut her off. "No. We can't be mates, and I don't love you anymore. I mean, I love you, but not like I used to. You are more like a sister to me now, and the one I want to be my mate will soon be. She is perfect for me, Valeria. And I can't join DarkClan, so I'm sure Spock and his friends can kill Claw and his clan alone."

"What?" Valeria repeated, her voice breaking, a stray tear rolling down her face. "So you are just going to leave me? Just like that?"

"I don't want to, but Tiny is right for me," Kaito meowed. "She even has a friend for Pochi."

Valeria's gaze went to Pochi, who sat there awkwardly, almost afraid. She sat there still for a moment, before stepping foward, removing Pochi off of Kaito's back. Pochi tried to run back onto Kaito's back, but Valeria pushed him away. Not replying to Kaito, Valeria let out a snarl and lunged at him, not even caring that she was pregnant and that her fighting him could kill her or her unborn mwit. She unsheated her claws and struck Kaito across the fact numerous times, drawing heaps of blood. Soon, Valeria could feel the sparks of Kaito's mane burning her, and burning off some of her fur. She didn't care and kept attacking him with fury. Kaito pushed her off, sending her flying across the land and hitting a tree. Valeria staggered to her feet, trying to fly with her wings, but one was punctured, so she couldn't fly at the moment. Valeria ran back at Kaito, only be be thrown again. As she hit the ground with a thud, Kaito padded over to her.

"You would think that the daughter of Spock, a powerful earth cat, would know what fight is worth what," Kaito sneered. "Get over it Valeria, I don't love you, we aren't mean to be. I'll always care about you, but not when you are being an idiot."

"How can you care about me when you are almost killing me?" Valeria coughed.

Kaito didn't reply and instead, turned away. Pochi ran over to him, jumping on his back. Kaito became to walk away, and as his paws hit the ground, Valeria felt as if the ground shook beneath her. "Kaito, please don't leave me here!"

But he didn't respond, and instead kept walking. Valeria sighed, and staggered to her paws. As she sat up, she watched him go, tears running down her cheeks. In a way, Valeria knew what he was doing was right, for if she was Tiny, she wouldn't want him mating other cats. But yet, Valeria wished it didn't have to end this way. Sighing heavily, Valeria attempted to drag herself back to camp, but collasped, sinking into a deep sleep. When she woke up, she found herself in Riverstream's medicine cat den. She looked around, not understanding what was going on. She saw Spock talking to Riverstream on the other side of the den.

"Riverstream? Dad?"

Spock turned to her, smiling. Riverstream also turned towards Valeria, smiling at her and then at Spock. Riverstream seemed proud of herself. Valeria liked Riverstream, she was the only sky cat she liked, or Spock liked, or any of the earth cats in DarkClan liked. Spock made his way over to Valeria, Riverstream following, and Valeria could scent antother scent other than theirs. Kaito? Was that that Kaito's scent?

"How did I get here?" Valeria asked.

"A fire cat drug you into camp saying you were badly injured," Spock meowed. "He didn't explain how you were, but he said he wished he could of stopped it from happening, since he had the power to do so basically. We brought you to Riverstream and apparantly, her treatment worked."

"What was his name?" Valeria prompted.

"He didn't tell me, I'm sorry Valeria," Spock meowed.

"He told me," Riverstream meowed. "I kept asking him until he caved and said his name was Kaito. He seemed overly depressed, and he told me to tell you, Akita, and Meiko that he loved you all and that he'd never forget you. Did you know him Valeria?"

Smiling, Valeria meowed, "Yes."

"And?" Spock prompted.

"Nothing," Valeria purred, closing her eyes. Now she could sleep. Even after all she and Kaito had been through, she knew he still cared about her and their daughters. Valeria didn't really want to tell Spock and Riverstream that Kaito was the father of all their mwittens. And if they wanted to know so badly, they could use common sense. Although their love was broken, it was still there, and he still cared. That was all Valeria needed now.

**Yeah, that took a total of 30 minutes or so! It may seem small, but I wrote it first on my proboards site, where it turned out quite big. So yeah, be sure to reveiw!!~**


End file.
